Various garbage such as fragments of fishing nets, ropes, vinyl cords, paper waste, chips of wood, empty cans, bottles, plastic bottles, caps of the plastic bottles, cigarette ends, etc. scatters on a sand beach such as a swimming beach or the like. As a beach cleaner for collecting these garbage is known a beach cleaner in which a frame is formed by plural longitudinal members extending along a running direction and plural lateral members which extend in a width direction so as to intersect to the longitudinal members, ski members are disposed at four corner portions of the frame so as to come into contact with sands, a scraper is secured to the front portion of the frame, and a garbage collector obtained by securing a mesh member to a box-like frame opened to the front and upper sides is provided to the rear portion of the frame. The beach cleaner runs on the sands while pulled by a tractor with the scraper biting into the sands, whereby relatively small garbage or stones can be scraped up together with the sand and collected onto the mesh member (for example, see Patent Document 1).